Battlefield 1914
by TheCobaltKiller
Summary: Young private, Lewis, is but 12 years of age and yet has already set foot onto the battlefields of World War One. When they plan a full on strike against the Germans, all seems well. However, despite their great victory, not all goes to plan for Lewis...


Battlefield 1914

Private Lewis rubbed the mud off his face. He pulled up his Lee Metford MLM, a bolt-action rifle, and used his teeth to pull out the pin on his Mk1 Mills Grenade. He had not yet seen the change of thirteen years but he had seen this. And this was World War One...

A thick, dirty bead of sweat slid down his cheek, passed his bleeding lip, and dropped off the tip of his chin. He hurled the grenade and took cover behind the wall of his trench. As he pulled back the bolt to load his rifle, he saw medics attending to injured soldiers in their bloodied uniform, trench snipers and Lance Corporal Chaplain and Corporal Rogers, armed with a Vickers' Machine Gun; Chaplain holding the belt and Rogers firing the gun.

Lewis readied himself, deeply breathing in and out. He flung the rifle round and placed his finger on the trigger. He spotted some German riflemen running down the flanks, avoiding the main fire and out of traverse range of the Vickers' Machine Gun, but before he could shoot, he heard shots fired and a couple of the Germans fell to the ground. Lewis swiftly turned his head to see Officer Arip with his Colt M1911, who gave him a smile and nodded. With newfound determination, he took aim through his sights and, between the two of them, the riflemen were soon dead, before they could even do any damage.

The young private was breathing heavily when Officer Arip walked over. He congratulated him, before patting him on the back and leaving. Lewis pulled back the bolt on his rifle and laid it rest on the sandbags ahead of his elbow rest. He aimed down his sights and waited to see which side would do what next. Sergeant Andrews called in everyone for a meeting. Many muddy soldiers huddled around the meeting area in the trench and listened in.

"Alright this is 'ow it's going to be," yelled Andrews, in his gruff voice, so everyone could hear. "Riflemen of teams B and C will take the left flank and Cavalry A and E will charge, leaving the right flank open. Them Germans will no doubt send some men down that flank when we ain't lookin'. But that'll be our trap; when they are holding off our main attack and sneaking down the flanks, we'll 'ave some Vickers' Machine Gunners ready to take 'em and then Riflemen E can advance that way, while the Germans are unaware. Assault teams A, B and D should follow behind the riflemen and I expect this to be a good one."

Lewis was impressed with the plan that the sergeant had devised, but at the same time was relieved that his team, Riflemen D, didn't have to go. As everyone disbanded, Andrews made one last and loud remark;

"And all youse men left in the trench, be ready, especially you snipers."

Having returned yet again to his part of the front line trench, Private Lewis reloaded his gun, pulled back the bolt, laid rest on the elbow rest and gently placed his gun on the sandbags. He then aimed down his sights and awaited further instructions. And sure enough, the order was soon give for the plan to commence and Lewis prepared for the inevitable storming of the right flank.

It was not long before the all too familiar sound of gunshots began to ring in the young boy's ears and the German's began their sneaky attack on the right flank, having created a small front in No Man's Land and thinking they had us completely distracted. As soon as the German assault team had been eliminated, the troops advanced so as to be able to take the right of the front line trench before the Germans knew.

Night had fallen by the time the remaining troops returned and the medics got to work, and Lewis had sat himself in the dugout. He had been writing in his war journal;

_September 7__th__ 1914_

_Today Sergeant Andrews came up with the most extraordinary plan today. He concentrated all fighting on the left flank and left and middle sides of No Man's Land so that we could sneak down the right flank. You had to be there!_

_As well as that, Officer Arip, from America, and I took out a whole team of German riflemen, who had escaped the traverse range of the Vickers' Machine Gunners and out of sight of the others, down the right flank._

_Although today ended with yet more injuries and indeed deaths, today has been a great victory for us both physically but mainly in terms of morale._

_I wonder what tomorrow shall bring but for now I shall stop writing for soon I must sleep and prepare for the morn. See you later!_

Lewis put the journal down and drifted into a deep sleep.

The next day, the young private received a calling, like all other members of Riflemen D, from Sergeant Andrews. When they all arrived, the Sergeant began his briefing. His words were blunt, but the reality was sharp; they would lead an attack on the left flank, alone. For what reason this could have even crossed the Sergeants mind, Lewis was unsure, however, he had a job to do and now was the time to do it.

Shortly after the men had geared up and prepared themselves, rearing to go, they departed and soon made way through No Man's Land. However, to his utter despair and dismay, Lewis' movement had stopped or, rather, was restricted. At first he was oblivious of how this could ever be possible, but soon, as a warm trickle flowed down his ankle, he understood.

He had been caught in some barbed wire and left behind by his team. The more he struggled, the more excruciating the pain became and however hard he tried, he found no luck in setting himself free. He pulled at the barbed wire and manoeuvred his leg in many ways to try and escape, however, he was always faced with the same result; more pain, less freedom.

In the not too distant parts of the battlefield, figures could be seen running, diving and dying, and gunshots could be heard. And then, when all had fallen into a short silence, a single, final gunshot was heard. And a final body fell to the ground. This body, this boy, was 12-year-old Private Lewis of the British Army. And this was World War One...


End file.
